Trigunian Aerospace Forces
The Trigunia Aerospace Forces (Rodshya: Тригунские аэрокосмические войска; tr. Trigunskiye aerokosmicheskiye voyska) is the combined air and air defense forces of the Armed Forces of Trigunia. The Trigunian Aerospace Forces are an amalgamation of numerous air, space and air defense forces of Trigunia. The Trigunian Aerospace Forces, while considered to be large by modern nation standards, are considered to be dated and often wide-spread in technology, leading to many efforts to "clean up" the aircraft used by the Trigunian Aerospace Forces. History In August, 4515 the Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces Col.-Gen. Karl Alesnarovich Batishchev was tasked with a "concise and effective modernization program" by President Matevi Zhukov. This has widely been planned but several times it has failed. The President asked for the program to take 5 years and eventually be completed by 10 years; a very long time period to overhaul one of the largest air forces in the world. In September, 4515 Colonel-General Batischchev announced that the older stock reserves of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces would be sold or scrapped in favor or more modern projects. Shortly after the rise of President Zhukov the Trigunian Aerospace Forces resumed air patrols around Keris as a whole.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=6768&start=780#p145318 Trigunian Aerospace Forces resume patrols around Keris May, 4515 This move was criticized by Kazulia and other countries around Keris who claimed that the air patrols were harmful to regional peace and stability; the Trigunian government dismissed this as fear-mongering. Organization The Main Command of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces is a major component of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Trigunia and thus the commander of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces is entitled as "Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces". The Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces is assisted by the Chief of the Main Aerospace Forces Staff (usually a Major General) and the Deputy Commander-in-Chief of the Aerospace Forces (usually a Lieutenant General). The Main Command of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces consists of the following elements: *Main Staff of the Aerospace Forces (Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces) **Personnel Department of the Aerospace Forces (Chief of Personnel) **Military-Political Department of the Aerospace Forces (Chief of Military-Political Work) **Military-Technical Supply Department of the Aerospace Forces (Chief of Supply) **Armaments Department of the Aerospace Forces (Chief of Armaments) **Air Forces Command, Chief of Air Forces (also Commander of Air Force) ***Military Aviation Transport Command ***Long-Range Aviation Command **Aerospace Defense and Missile Defense Troops Command, Chief of Aerospace Defense and Missile Defense Troops (also Commander of Aerospace Defense and Missile Defense Troops) **Space Forces Command, Chief of Space Forces (also Commander of Space Forces) Order of battle Trigunia has a slightly different organization for their aerospace forces versus traditional organizations usually used by Gath Defense Collective. The Trigunian Aerospace Forces generally use a straight forward naming for their units. Units are generally named for Fighter, Fighter-Bomber, Bomber, Reconnaissance, Military Transport, or Composite (combined) aviation regiment, division, etc. Equipment of the Aerospace Forces The Trigunian Aerospace Forces field a number of different aircraft across a number of different types. The Trigunian Aerospace Forces are one of the largest air forces in the world. A serious modernization and "standardization" was conducted by Aerospace Forces Colonel-General Karl Alesnarovich Batishchev during his tenure as Commander-in-Chief of the Aerospace Forces. During this period the Trigunian arms industry sold 90% of its old stock that was air ready and the remainder that was not serviceable or air-ready was scrapped. References and notes Category:Armed Forces of Trigunia